


Year of the Dog

by Poinsettia



Series: Seven Years [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poinsettia/pseuds/Poinsettia
Summary: Seven Years is a series of vignettes that aims to show the development of Wufei and Treize's relationship during the first seven years following the end of the war, with Treize as the winner. Each vignette is titled according to a year of the Chinese calendar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The _Gundam Wing_ anime series is property of H. Yatate, Y. Tomino  & Bandai. No money is being made out if this work.

It’s bright outside, a glorious sun shining above us. Everything looks alive out here amid the tall pines and the ceaseless buzz of insects. Beautiful. A good place to die. Now, if the air could just smell of grass instead of blood…

I can’t believe it was so easy. I thought he would refuse, he would be suspicious, but instead he handed me over the knife with a smile. 

“Let’s see if your skills are as good as you say,” he told me, when I said that I wanted to skin the prey, that my grandfather had taught me how to do it.

Then it was only a matter of waiting for the correct moment to turn from the rabbit, dead on the ground, to him, standing behind me, watching me work. Did he really think it was safe to trust me with a weapon? That just because for the past four years I hadn’t tried anything against him it meant I would never do it? How little did he know me, and now, he won’t have to opportunity to know me better.

He’s dead.

The reality of the situation strikes me: Treize is dead. I killed him, removed him from this world—from my life—for good, forever. There will be no more of his sweet lies and soothing caresses. No more bearing his touch, hot and sinful, upon my body. I’m now free of his promises of traitorous happiness; and of the concerned, reproachful look in his eyes each time they light on the faded scar around my neck.

Most of all, though, I’m free of him, of Treize, and all he represents: the destruction of my colony, losing the war, the death of my friends, the end of our dream, our failure, the tangibility of our weaknesses, of our being human.

Gods, how I hate that you made me human. You had no right, Treize. No right, at all. And now you’re lying there, dead on the ground, in a pool of your own blood—or perhaps it’s the rabbit’s—and you cannot answer me. What right did you have to make me human?

Answer me.

Damn it! Answer me, Treize!

Don’t just lie there! You’re not dead, you cannot be. 

Stop pretending, Treize… Stop it, I said!

See, it’s just a scratch, right between the heart and the shoulder. You can’t die because of a scratch. You’re Treize Kushrenada, after all, ruler of the Earth and its Colonies. Surely you aren’t going to die from the scratch made with a dull hunting knife?

Here, look at it. It’s too small to hurt you. Perfect for killing rabbits but certainly not _you_. Not even a Gundam can kill you, right?

Right, Treize…?

…Treize?

Don’t die. 

Treize, please, don’t die.

You can’t leave me, Treize. You can’t go yet. I have still so many things to tell you. There are still so many things you need to know before you leave. Like…

The scars. See my scars? I promise you there won’t be another more; and you know I don’t break my promises. I’m a dragon, remember? Dragons don’t break their promises. They are honorable, and I’m going to be honorable, too. No more scars and no more lies.

I will tell you the truth, but you have to open your eyes, Treize.

No? Still you don’t want to? 

I see. First, you want me to tell you the truth. Of course, you do! And there are so many truths I can tell you.

For example, that I don’t hate you. Not anymore.

You won’t open your eyes, yet?

Well, how about I tell you that I forgive you? 

No? You don’t like that one, either?

I know! If you open your eyes, I’ll tell you that I love you. That I love you to the point that it scares me. That I have never stopped loving you, no matter how much you hurt me, or how much I hated you. That sometimes the love and the hate were so big that they didn’t let me breath and I had to cut myself to help them escape through my blood. That I love you in spite of everything and precisely because of it. That I will never completely forgive you because I can’t accept that life is unfair, just as I will never completely forgive myself because I wish there had been something I could have done. That no matter how much I don’t forgive us, or how much I hate us, I know there will be a day when none of that will be important, and that I fear that day and pray for it.

Yes. If you just open your eyes, Treize, I’ll tell you that I love you.

“…Treize?”

“…I love you, too…Chang…Wu Fei.”


End file.
